


Good Intentions

by jezt (jezebel)



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999), Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who can, teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to "The Anti-prom", but Ethan and Jack remained friends. Set *after* Cruel Intentions, so if you don't want to know then don't read this.

\------------------

"He's cool Jack, you'll like him." Ethan said as he tried to persuade Jack to go on a blind date, Jack sighed, his last attempt at a blind date had gone horribly wrong since he had not had the nerves to go into the coffee house and meet Ben. He and Ethan had remained friends even after Ethan had dropped the bombshell that he and Brad were back together.

"Well, I can't exactly come up to Boston on a school night." Jack argued.

"Not a problem, Blaine's parents are loaded and not exactly thrilled about their gay son so they buy expensive presents to make up for the fact that he rarely, if ever, goes home. He's got his own car." Ethan explained with a small laugh. "Plus he's very comfortable with his sexuality and has a *big* thing for football players."

"Are you sure that you don't just want to keep him away from Brad?" Jack joked, there was no laughter in return.

"Blaine never goes back once he's had someone." Ethan said matter of factly, Jack flinched as he realised that this must be one of the people that Brad had cheated with. "He's a good guy, had a run of bad luck lately getting kicked out of his last school but I said that I'd introduce him to a few people, do my duty as a friend and gay man as it were."

"Okay, but you have to tell him that I'm kinda new to all this." Jack said shyly, still feeling guilty about his slip. "I don't want him to expect anything..." Jack said thinking back to the anti-prom when he had desperately wanted to kiss Ethan but had not had the nerve, the next thing he knew his obsession was back in the arms of his ex.

"Already done, and thanks for this Jack, I know that it must be hard for you, being out there on your own most of the time." Ethan said, knowing that a phone call once a week from the guy that had just broken his heart was hardly enough contact with the gay community at large.

"Yeah, well, he hasn't met me yet, the guy might not even like me, or I might not like him." Jack said 'doesn't really matter how good looking he is, he's not you.' he added to himself, chiding too that he ought not think about what it was that he could not have.

"Oh, you'll like him, and he already likes you." Ethan said, "I'll speak to you next week." He had hung up before Jack could ask what he meant.

\------------------

Jen eyed the sleek black car that sat outside the High school and whistled a long low breathe, she looked up again to see the figure that stood on front of it and her eyes bugged as she saw the guy that she had last seen three years before. Jack bundled into her still figure and followed her gaze as his eyes fell on a gorgeous bleach blonde figure that was sitting on his car bonnet, his face lit up when he made eye contact with him.

"Oh my God, he's coming over." Jen whispered gently with an innocence and nervousness that was not like her. Blaine Tuttle saw the blonde cheerleader standing with Jack and realised that this was obviously a bad idea, Ethan had told him that Jack, a studly football player was out, but unless he was mistaken Jack had a groupie, if not a girlfriend.

"Jack McPhee?" He asked holding out a hand and exposing the thick silver bracelet that he wore underneath his tailored Jacket. Jack shook his hand with a raised eyebrow, "Blaine, Ethan's friend. He said that he told you that I was in town." The blonde explained. Jack smiled and nodded in recognition.

"Jen Lindley this is Blaine..."

"Tuttle, Yes I remember him, although he obviously has no recollection of me." Jen said resentfully. It had been three years since that Summer that she had spent away at boarding school when her parents had sent her away not being able to control a mad thirteen year old in the city.

"Lindley?" Blaine said as if recalling it. "Oh, of course, cute little blonde that had the biggest crush on Valmont. Good to see you again." He said. "So Jack, you want to go for a ride, get out of here so we can *talk*" Blaine said with the emphasis on the fact that holding conversation was the last thing on his mind.

"Sure." Jack said with a shrug to Jen, who was watching the whole thing with a look of pure jealousy. The pair walked towards Blaine's car and Jack got in, only realising after they were on the road that he knew nothing about this guy.

\-----------------

They ended up at a small restaurant about twenty minutes outside of Capeside, far enough away for each of them to be comfortable that they would not be recognised.

"So, Ethan tells me that you had problems at your last school." Jack said.

"Oh, nothing that I couldn't handle, there was a little drug scandal at the school, I wasn't involved personally but when the shit hits I knew to run for cover. After all something like that makes the authorities stricter on other things." Blaine said. "Plus a friend died so my parents and therapist decided that moving out of the area was a good idea, they were afraid that New York was corrupting me. So, I'm stuck in Sunny Boston till the fall at the earliest."

"Boston isn't that bad though is it?" Jack asked.

"Well, aside from the obvious up points...such beautiful views" Blaine said eyeing Jack lewdly, he smiled even more than he already was when Jack blushed. "To be honest School is School no matter where you go, it's just that I liked Manchester Prep." Jack was silent, Blaine's comment having made him feel self conscious and wondering why it was that Ethan had even thought to set the pair up. "God, Jack, I'm sorry. My mouth just ran away with me then and now you must think that I am such a slut, it's just well at Manchester I was. Sebastian, the guy that died, he did a little of everything so I got used to talking about it." Blaine wondered what it was that made him tell Jack all this stuff, he had never really had a close gay friend before, maybe that was why he was acting like such a raving queen around him.

"It's Okay." Jack said, his blush subsiding but the swelling in his boxers showing no sign of going down anytime soon. It had been Blaine's mention of being a slut that had done it, maybe he could see Ethan's reasoning after all. "So, Ethan tells me that you like football."

"It's the players that I like." Blaine said, this time Jack took the compliment with only a small ducking of his head and a smile. "There had to be some reason that I fucked Brad after all." Jack winced at the mention of that particular name. Blaine just smiled and held out his thumb and forefinger about two inches apart and raised an eyebrow, for the first time in a long while Jack smiled and didn't feel so bad about having lost Ethan.

\---------------

Blaine drove up to Jack's house at ten to midnight, just before his curfew. They had spent the rest of the evening talking over a leisurely dinner about being gay and about themselves, Jack had smiled more than he could ever remember and felt alive for the first time since the anti-prom. Jack was about to get out of the car when he felt a cool hand on his neck, he tensed a little but then heard a reassuring voice.

"I know that you're new to this J, I just want a good night kiss." Blaine said, Jack turned and before he could say anything in response Blaine had placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips, locking eyes with the blonde Jack moved forward and returned the caress with more pressure. Tentatively Jack touched his tongue to Blaine's lips and was allowed entry, they kissed passionately for several minutes before Blaine pulled away.

"Wow." Jack said panting gently as he caught his breathe.

"You'd better go." Blaine said leaning over Jack to open the door. "If not I might end up doing something that neither of us is ready for."

"Will I see you again?" Jack asked, before kicking himself for how pathetic he sounded.

"You'd better, I only know three gay guys in this state and two of them are in a serious relationship." Blaine said. "Besides, we've already discussed Brad's shortcomings." Jack got out of the car and waved goodbye to his new friend.

"Who was that?" Andie asked as Jack came in whistling.

"That, little sister, was my new friend Blaine, my new *gay* friend Blaine. Perhaps my new *boy*friend Blaine." Jack said with a smile. Andie pulled him into a hug, glad that her brother was finally happy but wondering how long the happiness would last this time.

\-------------

As Blaine drove away he flicked open his mobile and pressed Hash One for speed dial to Ethan's phone.

"Well?" Ethan asked when Blaine didn't say anything about the date.

"Piece of Cake, had the boy eating out of my hand in minutes."

"So, Do we have a deal?"

"Hey, you know me man, if you got the green..." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I know. Just make sure that he doesn't find out."

"Hey man, I'm Mr. Discretion."

"Yeah, that's not exactly what Greg McConnell had to say." Ethan jibed.

"That was for Sebastian, that was different." Blaine said

"We all do desperate things for love." Ethan responded.

"This from the guy who is paying for his stalker to get laid." Blaine said with a laugh and then hung up the phone. Oh, yes, if there was one thing that Sebastian had taught him it was how to get what you wanted, he was certainly going to do that with Jack. This was going to be fun.

\--------------

Jack smiled as he walked up to the door of the Ryan residence to meet Jen for School, despite being back at home and living with a sister who could drive Jack still walked to school with Jen, it was tradition. That morning Jen wore a short skirt and top with more flesh showing than was covered, Jack thanked God that he was strictly homosexual although the sight was making even him wonder. They were half way to school when the black car from the night before pulled up, Jack had thought that Blaine would be returning to school but it appeared that he had other plans.

"Well, Ms. Lindley, I can see that friendship with Kathryn Merteuil taught you a thing or two." He said snidely. "Fancy coming for a ride Jack?" Jen turned to Jack and looked at him intently, the straight A student never missed a class but he was making his way towards the car anyway.

"Sure, it's not like one day off is going to do any harm." Jack said wondering if Andie would kill him slowly after she heard that he had spoken those words. Blaine opened the car door and let Jack in never once losing eye-contact with the now glaring Jen.

"See you around Lindley." He said before speeding off with Jack, Jen watched as they drove off and could not help wondering what it was they were going to do that was so much more important than school, as the thoughts hit her she wondered with a smile who she could get notes for Jack, after all, getting laid was far more important than Geometry.

\----------------------

They lay on the bank of the creek, watching the gentle lapping of the waters and talking, Jack told Blaine about coming out so publicly and about life without Ethan.

"So, What's it like having your very own Grace?" Blaine asked him. "I have to say that I am curious about the female/male thing. I always saw her type as complete Fag Hags."

"Jen is cool, she took me in when my sister went into hospital, we lived together for months before my Dad finally accepted that I was gay." Jack said, "besides, in a small town like this there aren't exactly a large number of understanding citizens, most of them are barely tolerant." Jack said.

"Oh, believe me, big cities aren't much better, there are just more people around to make the small minded bigots seem outnumbered." Blaine said. Jack smiled, he opened his mouth to say something, to ask a question but then went red and ducked his head away as if he were embarrassed by his own thoughts. "Ah, shyness. That means one of two things, you want to ask about sex or you want to have it. Which is it Jackie?" Blaine asked with a smirk moving closer to Jack and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Either is fine with me."

"I...Ethan said that you had..." Jack tailed off the few words barely audible themselves.

"I've done almost everything Jack, if that is what you want to know. I take from your embarrassment at the question that you are even less experienced than Ethan gave you credit for. You're going to have to learn to ask though Jackie, I like you, I think we could be good together but you'll have to know that I won't do anything until you can ask for it."

"Don't call me Jackie." Jack said insistently. "I might be into men but I am *not* a woman."

"See, we're getting somewhere already." Blaine said with a laugh, ignoring Jack's hardened glare, instead he leaned in and gently kissed Jack on the lips, a tongue nudging at closed lips and asking for an open. Jack responded by parting his lips gently and allowing Blaine the access that he wanted. The pair lay in the embrace sharing kissing and caresses for a long while, Jack was in heaven, the freedom to finally be who he wanted an amazing gift to him, he felt himself falling for this guy that had so much knowledge and experience and was so willing to share it with him. Blaine was deep in thought too, the plan had been to make some money from Ethan and get laid in the process but that looked less and less likely, Jack was innocent, the type of person that Sebastian would have eaten for breakfast if Jack were female, but Blaine was breaking the rule that had cost his friend, Never fall for a trick.

\---------------------

Jack smiled as he got out of the car and wondered what Jen would think, he saw less and less of the blonde these days, now that he and Blaine saw each other most evenings, to watch videos or talk. Jack had discovered that his new friend was living just outside of Capeside and driving in to school three days a week for a limited curriculum of study, having taking advanced courses in his first two years of high school. In fact, if there had not been a problem at Manchester then Blaine would have been in College and not a senior that year. Jack smiled and thanked whatever scandal it was that had meant that rather than Harvard Blaine was in Boston. Since Ethan's original introduction a few weeks before the two had become inseparable, Jack felt himself falling in love and was looking forward to going to visit with Blaine the following weekend, his father was even accepting of the fact that Jack was seeing a boy and was dying to meet his son's love interest, even though Blaine was evasive and Jack was adamant to all who asked that they were just friends, after all they had not done much more than kissing and Blaine had not asked anything for definite. Maybe he would call Ethan and ask him if Blaine had told Brad anything.

\-----------------

"I don't see why you are complaining, *you* asked me to take him out and once I met him I refused any payment so there would be no conflict of interest." Blaine said calmly as Ethan raved at him in his dorm room.

"You were meant to help him accept his role not let him fall for you. I only expected you to make him feel better about being gay, not take him through the gay Kama Sutra in the space of a month, Jack called this afternoon to ask me how he ought to broach the subject of sex with you." Ethan shouted. "Goddammit Blaine, Jack won't survive having his heart broken again." Blaine was surprised that Jack felt that ready to further their relationship but was troubled that Ethan might cause problems between them. He had had his suspicions that Brad was not the one that Ethan really wanted to be with but that he had not wanted to be Jack's first real boyfriend so that was why he had asked Blaine to prostitute himself instead. Blaine had long considered what it was that he had done for Valmont as wrong but it had been force of habit when Ethan had asked, also he was not sure that he would survive a year in Boston with no friends at all and Brad was his only real link there.

"Who says I am going to break his heart?" Blaine asked with a small sigh. "Believe it or not, I am not the slut that Valmont portrayed me to be in that damn journal. Just because you hurt Jack doesn't mean I will."

"You mean..." Ethan began quietly.

"This time it isn't so much a case of unrequited love." Blaine replied cryptically and then got up to leave, he had to be home soon and there was a weekend with Jack to prepare for. Blaine thought about what had just occurred and changed his plans a little, Ethan was right in his own way, Jack could not afford a broken heart again and if Blaine was going to avoid that he would have to tell Jack the truth.

\--------------

He was pacing, Sebastian would never have paced, but then as he had told Ethan he was no cheap whore even if Valmont had suggested. This did not stop the pacing or the nerves that were causing it, there was an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach that was not excitement but fear. It had never bothered Blaine to screw a guy over for money, drugs, or anything else that he wanted, but now that he was out of those circles, that he was settled in a back water town and falling in love it hurt. If Jack was upset then Blaine would be devastated, that was how love worked, Blaine just wondered if he would survive the night, Jack was arriving early for the weekend and there was going to be a lot to discuss. The only question was how much would Blaine lose for telling the truth, after all when the karma caught up with Sebastian Valmont it had cost him his life.

\------------

Jack pulled the borrowed car up to the kerb outside the moderately sized house and grabbed his duffel from the back before making his way to the door. He was nervous, there was something that he wanted to talk to Blaine about that was unnerving him and he knew that they had to discuss it before they moved their relationship further. Knocking loudly Jack was surprised when a breathless Blaine answered the door immediately, the bleach-blonde flushed as if he had been doing strenuous exercise, stepping aside to let his boyfriend in. Blaine kissed him on the cheek and then led him to the lounge, the only thought in his head that this would be less painful if they did it sooner rather than later.

Jack sat uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa wondering how to broach the topic of conversation, in short he had read "Cruel Intentions", it had been anonymously mailed to him from a "friend" that he assumed was either Jen or Brad, both jealous at losing their best friend. Either way there was nothing that Jack could hear right now that would make him less determined to be with Blaine, but he needed his new friend to understand that, if they were going to have any type of relationship it needed to be built on trust.

"Jack, There is something that I want you to know..." Blaine began, Jack smiled encouragingly, maybe he would not have to push as hard as he had thought. "I never meant to hurt you but from the beginning there was something else about why I came here to meet you. My past isn't exactly something that I am proud of, I did a lot of regrettable things and Ethan knew that, he asked me to take you out and show you that it was 'okay to be gay' so that you would feel better about yourself. I swear Jack I..."

"It's Okay Blaine, Ethan asked me to show you around and I know a bit about the past too, someone sent me this." Jack said, placing his copy of the bound pages on the table. Blaine paled but said nothing, then knew that he had to tell the whole truth.

"Ethan was *paying* me Jack. That's what makes what I did so bad. I never accepted it but the intentions are still the same?"

"You didn't know me then." Jack rationalised.

"but I was still messing with you, I had every intention of romancing you, fucking you and leaving you alone again." Blaine countered. "Just like Ethan did to you." he added in a smaller voice.

"Or Sebastian did to you?" Jack asked, Blaine looked at him questioningly and Jack smiled faintly. Blaine knew that there was no way that anyone knew about how he and Valmont had shared a tryst, a mistake for Bastian of course but Blaine had loved every minute of it, sex with the guy he loved, but then Valmont had turned, he had used it to get what he wanted and added the incentive of another chance if Blaine did a good job, it seemed his work was never good enough. But only they had known about it.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confident that Jack was grasping at straws.

"It's a smaller world than you would think, it turns out that last summer when my sister was in hospital there was a volunteer there that she got to be good friends with. Andie raved about her letters for a long time but I never paid attention, until I recognised the name. It appears that the journal that they published at your school was abridged, that there were a few chunks that dear sweet Annette left out." Jack said. "I know that he was using you, he wrote four pages boasting about it, I also know that he made you do a lot of those things that you did to help him work on his little schemes. Blaine, I don't care about all that, to be honest, I actually prefer that you are experienced. It makes what I want to do this weekend seem a little less daunting."

"So, I'm not the only one with less than honourable plans." Blaine said, trying not to lose any more face than he already had now that Jack knew his biggest secret.

"As long as the intentions are clear."

\---------------------------

The End


End file.
